


Horror Kinktober Cherik

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Branding, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Terror, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: ¡Feliz Octubre, y que los retos sean tenebrosamente divertidos![Participó del Horror Kinktober 2019 organizado por #TeamCherik]
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	1. Dia 1: La Silueta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta colección de OS, es parte del reto Horror Kinktober Cherik 2019. Organizada por Team Cherik, grupo en Facebook.
> 
> Elegí escribir solamente los días impares. Este reto mezcla el horror acorde al espíritu del mes, con diversos kinks, por lo que la advertencia sea de contenido para mayores de 18 años.  
> Es ficción y se espera que todos seamos conscientes de esto, para marcar una linea entre fantasía y realidad.  
> Hecho las aclaraciones ¡Pueden conocer más, visitando la pagina en Facebook de "Team Cherik"!  
> Esta colección se publicó originalmente en Wattpad, bajo mi usuario Luna (CerezodeLuna).  
> Al inicio de cada capitulo, está señalada la temática y kink usada. Por favor leer las advertencias, para evitar cualquier incomodidad :)

_**Advertencias** **:** **Día 1: Somnofilia consensuada/ Criatura Sombra. Contenido +18 años.**_

**"** — **La Silueta "**

Sorpresivamente, el cielo se convirtió en un gris perezoso antes de que dieran las cinco de la tarde.

Aún había estudiantes con playeras de colores estridentes, y muchas rodillas visibles que corrían por el pasillo. Pero la brisa que trajo consigo las nubes sospechosas, caló con suavidad.

Charles se estremeció mientras atravesaba los jardines, con un buzo de algodón gastado de gimnasia. Quizás comenzaba a ser temporada de suéteres. Sonrió con entusiasmo recordando la pila de esponjosas y calentitas prendas tejidas, que guardaba en lo alto del placard.

Ignoraría como todos los años, las poco sutiles comentarios de moda de Raven y sus queridos estudiantes. Scott Summer no era ninguna referencia de Vogue, si usaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y zapatillas de deporte hasta para reuniones de caridad. Menos aún Hank, que le bastaba una chaqueta para mantener su pelaje resguardado.

El extremo sur de los jardines estaba decorado con un fino estanque rectangular, bordeado de columnas antiguas que sostenían macetas de flores silvestres. Su madre había amado el regalo de aniversario.

Ahora solo servia como escondite de Erik después de una clase especialmente ruidosa.

—¡Vergüenza sobre ti, Lehnsherr! ¡Oculto como un niño pequeño!

La diversión en la voz de Charles se desvaneció al percatarse de que no había más que un maletín de cuero negro, sobre el único banquillo frente al estanque. Papeles sujetos por un teléfono móvil y ningún rastro de su prometido.

Giró con extrañeza recorriendo el sector, a través de las suaves ondas sobre el agua y las voces amortiguadas y lejanas de los niños en la mansión. Encontró al hombre de sus sueños, recostado entre los arboles laterales al estanque.

Erik tendía a ser poco paciente y muy nervioso en multitudes, si no poseía el control de la situación. Tomar el puesto de profesor de física fue un paso enorme para afrontar sus inseguridades. Aunque seguía mostrándose exhausto, después de cada clase con los jóvenes mutantes.

Con cuidado Charles, rodeo el espejo de agua hasta contemplar al temible Magneto tendido en el césped a los pies de un viejo olmo.

Era una visión, que daba gracias de poder contemplar a pesar de los años.

Midiendo cada paso, para evitar despertar a Erik, se acercó lo suficiente para ponerse de cuclillas y quitar un par de hojas traviesas que cayeron sobre su cabeza. Aun llevaba los zapatos puestos, así como la camisa verde oscuro estirándose sobre su torso.

Charles consideró sus opciones. Aún tenían tiempo antes del té y un poco mas, antes de que alguno de los niños notara su ausencia. Un poco de culpa pesaba sobre el profesor Xavier al consentirlos al punto de dependencia, siempre lagrimas cuando no acudía en su ayuda.

Sin embargo, el movimiento de su novio hizo volar cualquier duda. Erik volteo hasta estar de lado, con el rostro oculto en su propio hombro y el cuello extendido, casi en ofrenda para ser besado. El dobladillo de la fina camisa se levantó hasta mostrar su piel bronceada, el camino feliz hasta el cinturón de sus jeans azules.

Tan hermoso, tan suyo.

Charles se arrodilló a su lado, cubriendo el cuerpo cálido de los pequeños remolinos con aroma a tierra húmeda que se formaban. Se mordió el labio, antes de rozar con su dedos la mejilla de Erik.

Necesitaba afeitarse mas.

Deslizó su indice por la vena en su cuello y mantuvo la presión allí, hasta que su boca salivó de necesidad.

Sólo un beso, no podría molestarlo.

Un beso allí.

Hubo un jadeo que se cortó enseguida.

Charles sintió sus huesos arder ante el sabor de su piel, el sudor y la colonia propia que su novio sabia que lo enloquecía. Movió sus delgados labios, su lengua fría en contraste y chupó.

Fue abrir la puerta a un mar de sensaciones que no sabia que estaban allí. Como una luz arrojada en medio de un pozo oscuro.

No fue suficiente. Erik era delicioso.

Continuo haciendo su trabajo, mordiendo y besando ese cuello exquisito, hasta que Charles olvidó controlar sus manos que acabaron por recorrer la tela tensa del torso.

Un poco mas no haría daño, Erik adoraba cuando jugaban en la cama.

Quizás luego, Charles podría disfrutar del despertar a través del orgasmo y ver los ojos que amaba nublados por el éxtasis.

Empujó lo suficiente para mantener a su prometido boca arriba, sin ser brusco. Sacrificó el dulce en su boca, para alzarse sobre él, montandolo con una risita divertida.

Erik tenia el sueño pesado cuando estaba agotado. Incluso podía dormir doce horas un sábado, luego del fin de semestre y exámenes ridículos.

Charles tarareo, ante cada botón que lograba deshacer y recorrió con sus dedos fríos su ombligo, su pecho. Tomó tiempo atacar sus pezones hasta que lucieron rojizos. Controló con cuidado cada cambio en los gestos de Erik, pero no encontró mas que la respiración un poco mas ronca y el revoloteo habitual de los párpados en un sueño profundo.

—Prometo que vas a sentirte muy bien, cariño. Voy a cuidar de ti.

La piel de Erik se erizó, mientras la lengua daba una probada justo debajo de su ombligo. Desabrochó el pantalón y Charles gimió al ver que sus acciones eran efectivas.

Erik estaba duro, cálido y suplicando atención. Jamás le fallaría.

Tan suave, casi como el roce de plumas, Charles empujó la ropa en el camino hasta relamerse ante su premio. Saboreó la cabeza de Erik, hasta que su pecho se agitó.

Debía ser mas rápido u la fantasía acabaría sin cumplir su misión.

Los labios rojos rodearon la polla de Erik pulgada a pulgada hasta desaparecer. Se movieron con sonidos obscenos, una y otra vez mientras manos de muñecas dulces mantuvieron la cadera quieta. Charles sentía el ronco dolor en el fondo de su garganta, pero no podía importarle menos.

Lo tomó con fuerzas. Hasta que fue inevitable que estallara en un blanco orgasmo, que volteó los ojos de Charles como si fuera suyo.

Aún en la lenta recuperación de respiraciones, Erik no despertó.

Ni pudo moverse.

Charles lamió cada gota sobre el vientre de su novio, limpiando el desastre.

Murmuró un te amo antes de proceder a llevarlo dentro. Y por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de azul acero de su amor se mostraron con una sonrisa triste.

Charles, besó su mejilla.

Siempre acudiria cuando le necesitara.

Solo esperaba que nadie los haya visto, Raven los sepultaría con chistes hasta que Erik hiciera pedazos su auto deportivo. De nuevo.

Del cielo comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de la tormenta.

El verano comenzaba.

🕯 🕯

—No deberías perder la noción así, Erik. Raven estaba muy preocupada, te buscamos por todas partes.

La enfermería seguía siendo el lugar menos favorito de Erik, los fríos instrumentos para exámenes médicos a mutantes siempre lo pondrían nervioso.

—Perdí los ensayos de los mocosos.—Sus manos aun estaban levemente entumecidas. Trató de frotarlas, pero temblaba sin razón— ¿Estás seguro de que no había _nada_ allí?

Hank dejó de escribir en la tableta, dándole de esas miradas que solo decían lástima cuando parpadeaba hacia él. No necesitaba seguir siendo tratado con pinzas, así que imprimió otro tono a su postura, incluso con los pantalones húmedos y la camisa rajada.

Seguía siendo Erik Lehnsherr.

—Revisé el área, Logan también —Depositó el dispositivo sobre la mesa junto a la camilla y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— No había ni una sola huella. Nada.

No.

Eso no era posible.

Erik negó con una sonrisa atascada en la cara. Necesitaba mas que eso, necesitaba saber que no enloquecía.

Los deseos no se cumplian de esa forma retorcida.

—¿Cómo explicas las marcas? ¿La camisa? Dios, ¡¿Cómo explicas que siga temblando por una maldita llovizna de verano?!

Había algo más. Algo que lo arrastraba hasta el cansancio y al despertar sentía como si hubiera sido arrojado de un edificio. Erik, se puso de pie rechazando la ayuda de Hank. Dio un par de pasos, ayudándose con el bastón ortopédico junto a la camilla

Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendole?

—Erik.

Allí de nuevo, la lástima era lo que odiaba.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir.

Un gruñido amenazante cruzó el ambiente antes de que abandonara la enfermería.

No. No. Charles era todo lo que tenía. Aún lo necesitaba aquí.

Siguió empujándose, sin mirar ni atender a las voces de sus estudiantes. Los pasillos de la mansión se habían vuelto una cadena de pésames y recuerdos dolorosos.

Quizás debía dejarlo.

Quizás estaba al borde de enloquecer.

Quizás no se trataba de Charles.

_Pero sólo anhelaba a Charles._

Casi sin aliento, entró a la habitación que usaba desde el entierro. Cerró con llave y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Arrojó la muleta con las lagrimas al borde de su visión.

Charles no estaba.

No podía volver.

 _Él_ -

Un escalofrío reptó por su pecho, como plumas húmedas. Su voz murió antes de gritar por la sensación que se posaba en su corazón.

—Cuidaré de ti, Erik.

No.

No.

Una silueta.

Una silueta tan oscura y vaga, casi como un suspiro hecho de humo y dolor.

Erik perdió cada gramo de energía, cada latido que se rehusaba a perecer en la inconsciencia.

No-

Charles no se iría.

_No sin él._

**Fin**

* * *

_Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? Google dice que las criaturas sombras son muertos vivientes que permanecen en la oscuridad y se alimentan de los vivos; su contacto helado paraliza y pueden matar a su victima antes de drenarla por completo. Su plano material primario (realidad) son vistas como sombras comunes y en el plano negativo con la forma que poseían antes de morir._


	2. Día 3: Insaciable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Día 3: Doble penetración/ Shapeshifter. Contenido +18 años ;)

**"Insaciable"**

Charles no se impresiona fácilmente. Por lo que oír, sobre el asesinato de la más joven de los Kinross, no le descompone como a su compañero de partida.

—Jesús, Sean. Deberías estar mejor entrenado ¿Qué les enseñan en Scotland Yard?

El pobre Cassidy, se retira con las mejillas descompuestas ante la voz del Padre Howlett y sus teorías sobre ritos de brujería; o bien que el crimen debía estudiarse, por la naturaleza del único órgano que encontraron, junto con la ropa.

Charles tampoco desconoce, el lado oscuro que el padre de la parroquia condena con vehemencia. Es más, Charles sabe que hay algo malo en él, algo retorcido y apasionado que puede meterlo en serios problemas. Quizás no es sed de sangre, pero podría ser peor de controlar.

El juego de cartas sigue, con una dama tomando el lugar de Sean y llenando la charla de nuevos chismes jugosos.

Si bien no muestra ni un grado de impresión, ante las trágicas noticias, ciertamente considera que lo mejor, es no toparse con Lord Lehnsherr.

Un nuevo personaje en el condado de Chester, tan atractivo como misterioso. Y si Lady Frost sigue añadiendo detalles, una fuente de problemas con renta de cincuenta mil libras.

La clase alta, no es conocida por tomar con dulzura a aquellos que guardan su intimidad, en lugar de reír en burbujas y hacer ostentación con los vecinos.

Esta noche de Agosto, es el ejemplo perfecto.

Warren Worthington III, con su traje de sastre europeo y una copa de brandy, es casi la viva imagen de su abuelo. La única señal que los valores de su apellido, penden de un hilo delgado, son los rizos rubios que luce con rebeldía a la luz de los candelabros. Una herencia de su madre, una marca del lugar de origen censurable y un amuleto de atracción para todos.

Charles sabe con exactitud, como se sienten esos rizos en su piel. Son suaves, como la forma en que sonríe a las jóvenes debutantes de la ocasión.

Warren es un seductor nato. Un ángel perverso.

Esta es su fiesta de cumpleaños y Charles apenas pudo saludarlo, antes de ser arrastrado por su hermana lejos de las posibles habladurías. Raven, se preocupa demasiado.

En su caso, ella vio lo suficiente para impresionarse, ahora es más sensata. Cualquiera lo seria, si Sharon Xavier casi te deshereda por escaparte con el cretino de Azazel Red.

Su madre es la viuda con más influencias, en toda esta parte de Inglaterra. Charles se pregunta a menudo, que opina que sus hijos odien tanto las falsedades y pompa. Quizás, podrían recibir palabras de aliento para soportar este tipo de veladas, si Sharon no estuviera ocupada con el señor Worthington II, conspirando un matrimonio conveniente.

Ante el pensamiento, Charles se alarma y busca a la menor de la familia con la mirada. Kitty, luce encantadora con su vestido de seda violeta. Ella es el corazón de su familia y pretende que se mantenga intacto, el tiempo que sea posible.

Por eso cuando nota la silueta alta y masculina a su lado, Charles tiene que componer su expresión o alertaría a toda la mesa en la que está jugando, sobre su agitación.

Un forastero.

—Vamos, Xavier ¿Acaso no estás concentrado? Puedo llevarme a casa, toda tu fortuna —Logan fuma un habano, llenando de humo la esquina. Un placer que se daba el gusto de probar, en estas fiestas y fuera de la capilla— ¿Prefieres que te considere?

Sus patillas tienen cabellos blancos, pero sus facciones siguen siendo hermosas. Charles le dedica una sonrisa larga, antes de lanzar su juego admitiendo que no es su racha.

—Podrías encontrar la suerte en otra parte.

Logan es uno de sus pocos amigos, que no van por su apellido. Charles lo apoyo, cuando asumió la rectoría y más cuando muchas voces se quejaron, de lo poco tradicional del nuevo sacerdote. Un soldado que encontró a Dios.

Así que asiente, retirándose sin ser maleducado.

Kitty sigue en un sofá caro, con el movimiento fluido del abanico. La noche es pesada aun con las ventanas abiertas, no hay brisas que traigan alivio del lago contiguo.

—Querida, nuestra hermana necesita tu ayuda.

Charles sabe mantener la calma, es una condición natural para sobrevivir. Pero admite que una parte de si, esa que está hambrienta en las sombras, tiembla al hacer contacto con el extraño.

Sin dudas es Erik Lehnsherr.

Y Emma Frost, ni siquiera se acercaba a sus burdas descripciones.

_Es arrebatador._

Como uno de esos sueños húmedos, que Charles trata de mantener en control. Tiene el porte de la realeza, hombros anchos que se enmarcan en un traje azul marino con botones de plata. Su cabello logra que Charles desee pasar sus dedos, con el mayor descaro y tirar de él para besarle.

Oh. Su boca es un espectáculo. Esa boca rodeada de una barba descuidada, cobriza y áspera.

—Déjeme presentarme, Charles Francis Xavier.

No es oportuno que le vean más de lo recomendado, con la nueva atracción del condado. Así que extiende sus respetos.

—Todo un placer, Charles.

Y el apretón de manos, resulta más caliente que cualquier cosa que Charles haya hecho hasta ahora. No tiene idea como sobrevivirá el reto de la velada, con esos ojos de acero azul quemando su piel.

**(** 🍒 **)**

Resulta que la mansión de los Worthington, tiene una excelente extensión verde para mitigar el verano. Charles con el conocimiento de furtivos encuentros, elige en algún momento de la noche salir a los jardines.

Necesita dejar atrás la sofocante fiesta, los comentarios de su madre sobre alianzas y la queja de Raven, por no encontrar a Red en ninguna parte.

El rocío del césped, humedece sus zapatos y roza el saco que lleva en brazos. Viste un traje de tres piezas, demasiado apretado para la estación del año, aunque excelente para declarar su estatus.

Bordea los límites del jardín, hasta decidir que el lago es una mejor opción para la noche estrellada. Mientras deambula, con la mínima luz de las antorchas a lo largo del camino, no deja de sentir una súbita necesidad de alejarse de todos.

A veces sucede, cuando se encuentra en lugares silenciosos o con demasiadas personas. Su corazón enloquece.

Siente el cambio en el aire a medida que se acerca al lago, la refrescante sensación se pega en su piel. Y es cuando ve a Erik en la orilla.

—Lehnsherr.

—Te estaba esperando, Charles.

Sin el sonido de la cacofonía, la voz de Erik descubre un acento escoses.

—Quizás pueda darme una idea de lo que espera, señor. No soy bueno, cuando se trata de comenzar amistades al azar.

Charles avanza, hasta poder ver a este hombre con la luna y los pocos haces anaranjados de linternas. Siente que hay una bruma asomando debajo de su piel, un susurro que viene de lo profundo de su lado oscuro.

Ni una vez, cruza la idea de marcharse.

—Pienso que las conversaciones están sobre estimadas —Y se inclina, un grácil movimiento hasta poner su boca en la oreja del castaño.—Favorezco el lenguaje del cuerpo, la calidez que crepita en el abandono ¿No estás de acuerdo, pequeña estrella?

Pasa en un segundo.

Erik lo encara, el deseo escrito en su rostro y Charles cede. Abre la caja que mantiene con llave, atrapando el traje de este seductor y probando su boca.

_Oh._

Es una corriente que quema todo a su paso. Erik lo domina por completo, arrojándolo a la orilla.

El aroma de las flores, la humedad y la tierra. Charles siente que la sangre ruge en sus oídos, sus manos encuentran la tela y arrancan botones, para poder derretirse en la piel. Es macizo, firme.

Erik se cierne sobre él, con la misma hambre que siente estrujar sus entrañas. Su cuerpo es hermoso, la piel húmeda que se desliza sobre él. Entierra sus manos y la sensación de seda mojada lo hace suspirar.

—Tan necesitado, tan brillante...

Antes de que pueda pensarlo, Charles experimenta el fin de la prisión de tela y el contraste de la tierra en su espalda. Sabe que está haciendo ruido, que su boca duele por los besos feroces.

Pero no importa. Nada importa.

Erik se mueve, tomando sus piernas, golpeando sus erecciones juntas. Muerde su pecho hasta hacerlo gritar. Hay una vertiginosa sensación reptando por sus cuerpos, algo más.

_Algo oscuro_.

—Erik, por favor. Por favor...—No puede reconocer su tono, quebrado y ronco.

Erik no deja ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin recorrer, sus manos son fuertes y dejan marcas a su paso. Charles está desesperándose, atrapando tanto de su amante como puede, en impresiones bajo sus uñas.

Por la forma en que Erik gime, Charles decide tomar más de él, tirando de su cabello hacia abajo y apretando ese trasero de campeonato.

Necesita más.

Y es un completo desastre.

Sin embargo, Erik tiene trucos para cuando aprieta su cuello haciendo que los bordes de la visión de Charles, se borran por un segundo mientras su polla sufre el despiadado tacto de lord Lehnsherr.

—Déjame verte.

Es un orden. Charles se retuerce ante ella y se arrastra hasta sentir como sus antebrazos soportan todo el peso, sus rodillas se marcan con hierba y él está expuesto para ser devorado.

Erik hace un sonido animal. Es la única advertencia.

Pronto esta inclinado hacia adelante, su parte inferior a merced de una boca húmeda. Todo se siente girar en la cabeza de Charles, la mansión a la distancia y las sombras de los jardines.

Solo regresa a la tierra, ante la dura polla que lo atraviesa.

Charles no ve más que oscuridad, los jadeos pesados de Erik sobre su nuca. Hay dolor en cada embestida, pero está dispuesto a soportarlo para borrar la angustia de todos los días.

Es el hambre dentro de él, esa forma retorcida que no puede aplacar aún con amantes de una noche. Una sombra que se enciende, dejando paso a sus gemidos desbordados. Erik sujeta sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, con la mano izquierda. Es increíblemente fuerte y elástico, sus dientes raspando su espalda sin detener las envestidas.

Las gotas de rocío besan sus palmas. El único sonido proviene de su depravación, la carne golpeando y la garganta enrojecida por los gemidos.

—Delicioso, delicioso...—Hay una oración más que Erik pronuncia, aunque no es un idioma que Charles domine.

No hay piedad, cuando no es solo la gruesa polla de Erik que lo jode.

_Dios, Dios, perdóname._

El corazón de Charles Xavier puede detenerse, pero incluso así no habría forma en el universo que se arrepintiera de sentir los dedos en su interior, uniendose al acto. Es demasiado. Apretado y golpea su próstata cada vez.

Erik mantiene un ritmo doloroso, liberando sus manos y elevándolo, hasta que sus muslos arden por la postura. El aire de verano golpeando su pecho sudoroso, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas placenteras.

Su amante lo empala una y otra vez, mientras sus rodillas luchan para mantenerlo en vertical, aun con el pecho contra el que se aprieta.

—Charles, Charles... tan delicioso.

Es un soplo helado, la voz murmurando antes de que el límite físico los encuentre.

Charles grita, tan alto y agudo que cree que algo se rompe en su pecho. La mano de Erik sigue sobre su corazón, clavando sus dedos temblando.

Se desploma contra su cuerpo, ante la sensación del semen llenándolo. Pierden la noción del tiempo y para cuando Charles, alza los ojos, la luna está en el cenit.

—Es hora de volver, _delicia_.

El apodo pierde el brillo. Ahora las palabras suenan terriblemente, malas. Charles siente la sensación crecer dentro, libre de la lujuria.

La oscuridad cubre la mansión, las luces apagadas. Una vista de silencio mortal, lo vuelve consciente de que no hay nadie más fuera de la fiesta. No puede pensar en ningún asistente asomado a los jardines, nadie en el trayecto hasta el lago. Ni siquiera la cabellera pelirroja de Sean Cassidy.

Charles comienza a temblar. Quita la mano de Erik sobre él, y hay un ligero alivio cuando siente que se desliza fuera de su regazo.

Se siente abierto, goteante.

Sus rodillas se entierran en la hierba, necesita su ropa de vuelta. Necesita cubrir su vulnerabilidad.

Localiza su camisa hecha jirones unos metros a su derecha, y apenas puede mantenerse erguido cuando siente las pisadas.

Un animal.

Hay un animal a su espalda, el vello en la nuca se eriza en respuesta.

Gira con lentitud, la boca seca por el miedo. Su sangre abandonando su cuerpo. Charles contempla el lago, oscuro, inmóvil y rodeado de brillos pálidos lunares.

Y lo ve, erguido con un aura dominante que solo logra enmudecerlo.

Es un caballo negro.

Xavier, logra sentarse con las hierbas picando sus tobillos. El caballo mantiene un pelaje brillante, reflejos azulados. Parece pura sangre, aunque sus ojos de un extraño azul acerado, delatan la verdad.

Entonces Charles, pierde la voluntad de huir ante la revelación. Todo instinto apagado, ante el vacío oscuro que lo llama. El animal se mueve, ofreciendo su lomo con sumisión. Charles se pone de pie tambaleante, escuchando el ruido blanco en sus oídos.

Sólo cuando siente entre sus muslos, el calor que emite el caballo, el destello de la muerte de Moira Kinross se enciende.

Una pena, porque el agua tibia del lago lame sus pies. Todo lo que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos, deseando una mejor suerte a sus hermanas, que están bajo la mira de algo que no pueden controlar.

Quizás Logan lo descubra. Quizás su madre se niegue a enterrar su recuerdo, a diferencia de lo que hizo con su esposo.

Quizás Erik fue piadoso, dándole lo que tanto anhelaba al final.

Minutos después, el lago de Worthington vuelve a permanecer inmóvil.

La noche sigue siendo estrellada, mientras la fiesta llega a su fin.

_—_ **Fin** _—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me ha costado horrores. Y jamas verán el borrador anterior (que puede o no, haber incluido strippers.) Realmente tuve mucho que pensar, con el tópico de cambia formas. Hasta que acabé, con la mitología escocesa (los pagos de James McAvoy) y oh, vaya. Un kelpie si es aterrador e imposible de distinguir. El kelpie es un caballo acuático monstruoso, una criatura peligrosa que toma forma de un bello hombre y lleva a sus víctimas a la muerte. Nunca saldrás con vida, si cedes a la tentación de montar al caballo. Sujetara tu cuerpo y te llevara hasta el fondo del agua. Una de las pocas pistas, para identificarlo, es que frecuenta los espejos de agua y algunas veces puede tener algas(?) en su cabello.  
> ¿Saben, que no se comen el hígado? Una forma de atraparlo, mientras es un caballo, es con una brida.  
> Bueno, espero que al menos considere a Charles como una esposa linda.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Día 5: Corazón Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Día 5: Coger o morir/oscuridad. Contenido +18 años ;)

**"Corazón Negro"**

Todo salió mal.

La misión no era considerada, ni siquiera de nivel. Era una simple extracción de objeto, sin confrontar con posibles enemigos.

Simple. Rápido. _Pan comido_.

Una de tantas de misiones, que la CIA designaba al grupo X. Incluso Peter, lució aburrido con el caso y se negó a participar.

Erik tenía al menos ese consuelo. Su estúpido hermano menor, no perecería en medio del desierto. Porque eso iba a sucederles.

Su equipo estaba comprometido. Morirían, cuando no soporten más el dolor que quemaba sus venas. Darwin fue el primero en ceder al coma, luego de que su umbral de dolor se rompiera y la hemorragia interna le produjera un ataque masivo.

Apenas podían reconocerlo, con las venas oscuras sobresaliendo en cada tramo de su piel.

No era la forma que preferiría, que le contaran a su madre. Dios, ni siquiera sabía si podrían enviar su cuerpo.

La infección podría ser contagiosa.

—Dime que hay una cura.

Su teniente, estaba a salvo lidiando con la política y las llamadas a los jefes, presentando el fracaso. Erik sabía que Ángel tenía esa mirada de infierno, sin siquiera verla de verdad.

Todo lo que necesitaba, estaba en la entonación de esas palabras.

El aislamiento era problemático, con la tormenta de arena acercándose a kilómetros, y sin una base física. Todo siempre se reduce a campamentos fantasmas. Ni siquiera había baños decentes.

Aún con el dolor galopante en su cuerpo, y las punzadas que atravesaban su cráneo, era capaz de percibir todo su alrededor. El viento amenazante lo alcanzaba, y reducía su esperanza de traslado.

Después de todo, el Grupo X sólo era un sucio secreto más del gobierno.

—Tenemos a un especialista en camino, Teniente. Pero debe mantener el secreto permanente, nos ha costado conseguirlo.

En una camilla, junto a una máquina que emitía ligeros pitidos antes los cambio en sus latidos, Erik Lehnsherr planeó renunciar su trabajo, si salía vivo.

Se llevaría a sus muchachos lejos, lo que incluía convencer a su hermano también. Fue suficiente de mierda peligrosa. Suficiente de pagar, culpas que no eran suyas.

Sus números rojos, ya no existían.

—Comandante, ¿Puede oírme?

Erik parpadeó con lentitud, la voz se dirigía desde su izquierda.

Un par de ojos azules, tan azules como el Mediterráneo, lo observaban con preocupación.

Quizás había comenzado a alucinar. El sargento Summers, comenzó a gritar señalando el espacio vacío, solo dos horas luego de la infección.

Al menos su pesadilla era caliente.

—Comandante, necesito que mantenga despierto ¿Puede hacerlo?

Si. Caliente y exactamente su tipo. El cabello castaño, la boca rosada. Y la camisa blanca, manchada de polvo rojo por la arena, que le volvía comestible.

Definitivamente, se conseguiría uno así cuando regresara a casa. Lo mantendría en su cama, hasta que no fuera más que un lío deshuesado y luego, en un movimiento brillante, le daría un anillo.

Dios. Mírenlo, planeando su boda con la alucinación más hermosa que pudo elaborar.

La fiebre estaba quemando sus neuronas.

—Eso es... sigue mi dedo, Lehnsherr.—Sus manos eran rosadas, uñas descuidadas, dedos con callos. Lucían cálidas—Muy bien, lo haces bien.

Ah. Si pudiera decirle, que era capaz de _hacerlo_ más que bien.

—¿Cuál es su opinión?

Más gente. Maldición. Erik sólo pedía un poco de tiempo, con su caliente delirio.

—Es sorprendente, pero ha resistido mucho más de lo posible.—Su tono también era atractivo, amable y orgulloso. Erik quiso gemir.—Pero el veneno sigue atacando, está consumiendo su energía.

—No hay antídoto. Lo hemos estudiado por meses, las reacciones pueden diferir de sujeto... pero el resultado es el mismo.

—¿Quiere decir, que nos enviaron a una trampa? ¿Conocían la situación?

—¡No- eso-!

—Mire a su oficial al mando, Doctor. ¿Sabía que el paquete, estaba en zona de cuarentena?

Erik no pudo estar más orgulloso de Ángel. Casi alcanzó a oler el miedo, como un pedido de ayuda, del patético hombrecillo que los recibió al aterrizar.

—Teniente, por favor. Creo que no es el lugar para iniciar una pelea. Las medidas disciplinarias, pueden esperar.

Comenzaba a sentir una mejora, con esa voz a su lado.

—Necesito cada registro desde que llegaron, Doctor. Cada síntoma y cómo se presentaron. Y Teniente, necesito que olvide sus ordenes, de mantener la misión clasificada.—Hubo un tono más amable, pero aún firme al agregar— Su equipo vale romper las reglas, se lo prometo.

Una nueva punzada, sólo ofreció un quejido, casi vergonzoso para Erik. Luego, el entumecimiento en su cuerpo lo arrastró hasta perder la conciencia.

[***]

—No recordaba que te importara, Teniente.

Ángel estaba en una silla plegable, de las que usan los campistas. Su uniforme de camuflaje, en tonos naturales, no ocultaba para nada las manchas bordo.

Erik parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la suave luz que había en el lugar. Reconocería la figura de cada uno de sus chicos, aun en la oscuridad. Sólo que Ángel era más dura que esas lágrimas, por su superior herido.

Aún así, fue dulce.

—Llamaré a Xavier.

—Espera. —Esta vez, sus deseos de movimiento se cumplieron. Su mano se extendió, con el suero enredado a su brazo— ¿Cuál es la situación?

Erik podía distinguir el techo de la carpa, casi con total nitidez. Las voces ya no sonaban, como si escuchara detrás de un muro de concreto sólido. Su pecho al menos, no era un doloroso golpe que latía.

—Darwin, sigue estable, Señor. Alex evoluciona favorablemente, y el Cabo Howlett superó la herida en su pierna.

Esas eran buenas noticias.

—Pero usted Señor, está en aislamiento.

Bueno. Esas no eran titulares, para sonreír.

Giró su cuello, lento pero sin dolor.

La oscuridad del lugar, era apartada con lámparas de luz blanca. Estiró su cuello, más allá de sus pies. Ahora notaba la diferencia con la tienda general. Aquí había un pequeño escritorio en la entrada, sólo un par de sillas, y su cama estaba al lado de un mesa de luz con una jarra de agua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo-?

—Veo que el Comandante, al fin despertó.

Su caliente alucinación, ingresó de forma bastante vívida a la tienda.

Erik sintió el calor arrastrándose, sus pensamientos delirantes regresaron. Y por favor, que no haya abierto la boca.

—Es bueno verlo, Lehnsherr.

El especialista, aún en la penumbra, seguía siendo impresionante. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo casi sobrenatural, mientras su figura era definida.

Podría fácilmente ser uno de los cabos de su escuadrón. Erik, se encargaría que nunca perdiera el ritmo de trabajo.

En serio. Quizás la fiebre, no había abandonado su asquerosa mente del todo.

—¿Serías tan amable, de dejarnos a solas?

La teniente accedió sin problemas, para la extrañeza de Erik. Ángel nunca se mostraba, tan cooperadora con los extraños. Ni aunque fueran espejismos guapos. Sin dudas, él había causado una enorme impresión.

O su estado era muy grave.

—Prepararé el nuevo parte, al General Shaw. Con permiso.

Erik no dejó de asentir, con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de sí. Todo apestaba si aún el maldito de Shaw, no los autorizaba a abandonar, ese pedazo de suelo maldito.

—Supongo, que decirte que no te preocupes, no es el concejo que tomarías.

El hombre le daba una mirada, que honestamente, sólo ha encontrado en personas que le conocen muy bien. Casi puede ver a su madre, regañándolo por pelear con los idiotas en la secundaria, en lugar de demandarlos.

—Créame, doctor. —Su garganta picó, haciendo que Xavier se apresurara a alcanzarle un vaso de agua—Si estuviera en mis zapatos, huiría hasta El Cairo y tomaría el avión más lejano posible.

Bebió lentamente, sin detenerse hasta acabar. El doctor, retiró el vaso antes de que se irguiera para hacerlo el mismo.

Eso no le gustaba a Erik. No estaba muriendo, maldita sea.

Con cuidado, comenzó a apoyar su peso en los codos, para sentarse. No estaba tan mal y necesitaba sentirse más centrado. También, dejar de mirar la forma en que el tipo llevaba esos pantalones cargo.

¿De dónde habían sacado a este especialista? Sus tobillos eran las cosas más finas y delicadas del mundo. Erik quería frotar sus dedos, subir por sus piernas y arrancarle el cinturón tejido con los dientes.

—No te atrevas. —Bastó un empujón, con manos cálidas, apretando sus hombros, para dejarlo de nuevo en la cama.— Necesitas descansar, la infección no ha desaparecido del todo. No aún.

Erik parpadeó, con su temperamento creciendo a cada momento. Era un jodido comandante de fuerzas especiales, en una división secreta de la CIA. No iba a ser tratado como un niño

—No. Déjalo. Tu energía es muy baja para que pelees. Te guste o no, estoy a cargo, Erik Lehnsherr.

Bueno. Quizás la forma en que movió su linda boca, para trazar su nombre, ganó este encuentro ¿Quién diría que esa imagen de buen samaritano, pudiera volverse peligrosa?

—Entonces has tu trabajo rápido, Xavier.

Incluso sus cejas eran hermosas, en su expresión sorprendida. _Cejas_ , Erik estaba tocando fondo.

—No soy un doctor... no exactamente. —En un gesto nervioso tocando su nuca, la manga de la camisa, que se doblaba en sus antebrazos, se alzó un poco más.

Había un tatuaje emergiendo por su bícep. Trazos finos de un árbol, símbolos desconocidos encima de él. Erik, sintió un nuevo kink desbloqueado.

—Lo que pasó en ese templo, Erik-

—No estás autorizado pa-

—Lo sé —Y su firmeza, le impidió convertirse en el comandante que espantaba novatos—Lo siento. Necesitaba saber con que trataba. La infección, que tú y tu equipo adquirieron no es común. Es mucho más complicado que eso.

Xavier, ocupó el lugar de Ángel y repuso una expresión neutra. Casi la de un profesor, a punto de dar la mala noticia de que ha suspendido en el examen que creía que fue _pan_ _comido_ _._

—Lo que trataban de extraer, es _Ororo_. Una antiguo ópalo de Ozymandias. Se relaciona con los dioses que dominan la naturaleza, pero sobretodo que conceden la inmortalidad.—Sus ojos, se movieron por el rostro de Erik, midiendo sus palabras—La teniente, fue lo más clara sin decir demasiado, pero _Ororo_ no necesita una custodia internacional. Ni un museo de lujo. Tampoco es un arma. Sé que la buscan, por lo que creen que _es_. Pero se equivocan. No pueden controlar, lo que desconocen.

A cada palabra, la lucidez regresaba en Erik. Pequeños destellos de la misión inundaron su mente, percibiendo incluso el olor de la oscuridad, humedad en pasajes donde la luz no había tocado esas paredes en siglos. La fría sensación debajo de sus botas de combate, el susurro de voces a la distancia. Sepultados bajo la arena ardiente, en las ruinas de una gloria pasada.

Les dijeron que necesitaban esa pieza, por el valor cultural y para acabar con las rebeliones entre facciones, que pretendían tomar el poder.

No eran más que mentiras. Usados como herramientas descartables, para tomar un secreto que no les pertenecía.

Erik se sintió estúpido. Y muy furioso.

—Las cámaras a las que ingresaron, antiguamente se utilizaban para ritos y ofrenda a los dioses. Lo que los infectó, estaba impregnado en cada rincón del lugar, no debían entrar allí sin un equipo especializado— Xavier, mordió su labios antes de agregar por lo bajo.— Incluso así, me temo que no es posible garantizar la seguridad.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo?— No ocultó el pánico creciendo, Erik movió sus dedos tratando de apretar la sábana.

Su madre no estaría dispuesta a recibir, otra noticia así. No de nuevo.

—Veneno. Usado en sacrificios para Sabah Nur. Provoca alucinaciones, consume desde el interior. La hemorragia es porque la sangre, no soporta la espesura del veneno. Estás siendo arrastrado a la maldición de Apocalipsis.

—No hay cura, lo dij-

—No _había_ —Xavier, se enderezó con una promesa en sus ojos—Estoy aquí porque sé como lidiar con estos viejos hechizos.

—¿Qué?—La incredulidad estaba en toda la cara del oficial. Su mente, apenas procesando la idea. — ¿De qué diablos...? ¿Eres un chamán?

—Creí que era obvio.

Y por más caliente y amable, que este hombre sea, era un mal momento para jugar con eso.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Todo mi equipo está en peligro mortal, y llaman a una _bruja_?

—Primero, tu equipo se recuperará porque elaboré un antídoto, puedes darme las gracias. —Se puso de pie, mientras revisaba la mesa junto a la camilla, sin dejar de darle una mirada molesta—Y segundo, Hank es inteligente y supo que no habría nada que hacer, frente a la magia negra antigua. Así que, si me permites hacer mi trabajo, Erik, quizás pueda salvar tu trasero.

Maldita sea. No importaba nada, se casaría con él.

—Voy a tomar tu ritmo ¿De acuerdo?

Con cuidado, se sentó en la camilla, colocando una mano en su pecho. Apartó la tela y los vendajes que cruzaban, debido a los cortes en su hombro. Si fue un infierno el camino hasta las ruinas, salir del tembló fue aún peor.

Los dedos eran cálidos sobre su piel. Erik, trató de no mirar los movimientos.

—Eso... no se oye bien.

Erik frunció el ceño. Él se sentía mucho mejor, la fiebre estaba dejándolo ¿Qué estaba mal, ahora?

—Tu sangre no ha regresado, no por completo. Necesitas que se contrarreste el veneno... o inundará todo lo demás.

Antes de que Erik comenzara con el millón de preguntas, el pequeño brujo subió a la cama. A horcajadas, sentándose sobre sus caderas y logrando que su cabeza girara, por la vista.

—¡Qué demonios-!

—Necesito más contacto. Con los otros bastó un poco de mi sangre, el suero hizo el trabajo. Pero tú...—Y si no fuera por la poca luz, juraría que eso en sus mejillas era un sonrojo— tú eres un problema.

—Me lo han dicho.

Honestamente. El coqueteo estaba siendo de mal gusto, pero Erik pensó que si era el fin, bien podía ser con un hombre caliente sobre el.

Erik sintió una lenta quemadura, justo donde las manos del brujo se posaban. No pudo evitar lanzar un quejido. Su cabeza había comenzado a sentir presión, como si una multitud estuviera saltando en su cerebro.

—Vamos, Comandante. Mantén la vista en mi.

Era difícil. Por más deseos de obedecer, la cabeza de Erik se sentía dentro de una pegajosa piscina. Manos invisibles, como brea lo jalaban hacia un enorme vacío oscuro.

Su corazón luchaba con fuerzas.

—Lehnsherr necesito que escuches—Los ojos azules, seguían allí. Eran luces en un borrón que se tornaba cada vez más apagado—Tengo que conectarme contigo. Oh maldita- ¡No te vayas! ¡Sigue mi voz, Erik!

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Erik movió sus manos, hasta encontrar las muñecas del hombre sobre él. Sus ojos azules, fueron más fáciles de seguir cuando le dio una sonrisa suave.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, todo a su alrededor pareció apagarse. Como si la tormenta que rugía afuera, se llevara consigo toda la luz del mundo. Sus ojos permanecieron apenas abiertos, contemplando como Xavier, murmuraba entre dientes y tomaba de la mesa junto a su cama, ungüentos para frotarlos sobre su pecho.

Erik dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los antebrazos, sin impedirle hacer su trabajo. Era como un ancla en medio de un huracán, que amenazaba con hundirlo.

Sin embargo, un aguijonazo agudo en la base de su cabeza, rompió su resistencia y logró estremecer su piel.

—Erik... escucha. Mierda. _Escucha_. No es suficiente. Yo- por todos los dioses antiguos, necesito _follarte_. Debo hacerlo antes de que la oscuridad te alcance.

Medio muerto o no, Erik Lehnsherr aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para pararse sobre el pantano tenebroso, y asentir al hombre.

Dios, lo que sea. Que haga lo que deba hacer.

Tratando de aferrarse al cuerpo sobre sí, Erik apenas registró como su ropa inferior era removida. Las correas en sus muslos aflojadas, su ropa interior casi rasgada. Sus muslos fibrosos a medio camino, mientras manos manchadas de ungüento lo abordaban para darle una rápida preparación.

El idiota no dejó de murmurar entre dientes, mientras se deslizaba en su interior.

En otra situación, Erik lo haría centrarse, mordería esa boca para que de ella solo saliera su nombre. Ahora se sentía como estar aprisionado bajo tierra, con el suelo hundiéndose cada vez más.

Pronto no pudo escuchó más que la voz, extraña y dura de su salvador. No supo cuando, el temblor dejó de sacudirlo.

El golpe que lo regresó a la realidad vívida, incluyó la primera plana de un rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo mientras se venia en su interior.

Mierda. Erik pudo sentir su propio orgasmo avanzar como el fuego, antes de que fuera un día claro en su mente de nuevo.

—¿Erik? ¿Puedes oírme?

Aún estaba dentro, con la piel húmeda, y el ligero olor a hierbas y hierro sobre su pecho.

—Quizás sea hora, de que te presentes como corresponde.

Su voz era un desastre roto, pero se sintió muy bien poder volver a usarla. Más para provocar al extraño brujo, que daba caricias circulares a sus muslos.

—Charles, puedes llamarme Charles.

Y joder.

Quizás le podría un anillo después de todo.

***Fin***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Era una idea y de pronto tenia 2.8K y debía parar.
> 
> Nota Actual: No tienen idea la cantidad de errores de ortografía que tenía esto, jajaja ay :C Sigue sin editar en Wattpad, pero tengo que recuperar un poco de honor aquí. Espero que les gustara. Leyendo esto ahora, me hace ilusión como maneje las designaciones de cada día :)


	4. Día 7: Bendito Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Día 7: Branding / Cementerio. Uso de objetos religiosos, de forma indebida. Contenido +18 años ;)

**"Bendito Seas"**

Hay cosas de las que Erik puede estar abiertamente orgulloso, tiene tres hijos hermosos y un trabajo como diplomático, que le permite una casa costosa. Una amorosa relación con su madre también se encuentra en su lista buena.

Que su venenosa esposa se halle tres metros bajo tierra, podía técnicamente, ser otro punto en los pro de su vida. De todas maneras, ni Wanda, Pietro o Lorna, la necesitan. Mucho menos él.

El problema es que Erik Lehnsherr, tiene una lista negra que triplicaba en extensión a la buena. Y lo peor de ello, es que está _muy_ orgulloso de sus vicios como para recortarla.

Con cuarenta y tres años, no piensa dejar de disfrutar de sus placeres y menos, si ellos implican a Charles Xavier. El sacerdote que ofició en el entierro de Magda, es la encarnación del pecado mismo.

El punto realmente malo, es que se dedica únicamente a ceremonias fúnebres. Y todas sus interacciones se restringen, a un cementerio lleno de flores horribles y llantos ajenos. O a un encuentro feroz, en la pequeña capilla del mismo.

Erik está seguro que todo es parte del encanto.

Nunca le ha importado ir por lo que desea. Y Charles es sólo un punto más, en su escala de malas acciones. Saborearlo con gusto, mientras se oían las voces de opacas de la tragedia, enciende algo en sus venas.

Quizás es por la manera en que Charles, bendito sea, lo apretaba hasta hacerlo gruñir. Un codicioso bajo esa sotana negra, piel tersa que Erik marcaba con dientes. Su boca libre de palabras santas, sólo para complacerlo y gritar a su deleite.

Hasta que un día, no fue suficiente.

Tal vez pudo haberse detenido, alguna remota voz de conciencia emerger y salvarlo. Pero no fue así. Y la piel tan blanca, tan tentadora... necesitó una marca que no se borrara.

Nunca pensó que la cruz del rosario, calentada en un encendedor, podría causar un grito de esa forma. Charles eyaculó sobre su mano, desplomándose en el altar, mientras las luces fluorescentes de las velas falsas, le pintaban el rostro.

Erik estuvo muy orgulloso.

_Tanto_.

Y ahora mientras, acechaba entre el mausoleo de algún ricachón pasado, repasaba en su mente el lugar donde hoy, sellaría otra marca.

Charles Xavier, sería un santo de pies a cabeza. Cuando llegara a las puertas del cielo, no quedarían dudas.

Erik, sonríe con lujuria.

Bendito sea, Cristo en la cruz.

_Y en la piel del cordero._

***Fin***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Actual: Siento que me excedí, pero después pasó mi momento de vergüenza. Así que estoy orgullosa de este pequeño drabble.  
> Gracias por leer, bellezas mias ;D


	5. Día 9: Salvaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 9: Ciclo de celo / Hombres Lobo. Violencia gráfica. Contenido +18 años ;)

**"Salvaje"**

Si el lobo de Charles pudiera materializarse, estaría aullando de felicidad absoluta, preparado para su pareja.

Incluso sin su parte más salvaje emergiendo, Charles podía sentir la humedad calando su ropa interior. Ansioso. Excitado.

Su lobo sólo miraba fascinado, como su pareja le rompía el cuello a otro de esos horribles cazadores. El crujido, casi lo hizo gemir. Oh, esas manos.

Charles contra sus impulsos, no se abalanzó sobre Erik. No podía, mientras la amenaza insistiera en atacarlos. Esos humanos.

Tan asquerosos y miserables.

Erik pintó el bosque con su sangre. Fue maravilloso.

El rubor de Charles se intensificó, cuando vio la espalda de su pareja. Los músculos que trabajaban, la fuerza de esos hombros para desgarrar al cazador de cabellos rubios. Erik era sublime.

Sus gruñidos, provenían desde lo más profundo de su lobo. Colmillos asomados, garras empapadas. Y sus ojos rojos, mezclados en la luz de la tarde mortecina, junto con el azul original. Charles jadeó, retorciendo la hierba bajo sus manos.

Necesitaba tanto a su Erik.

Lo deseaba.

_Lo quería dentro de sí._

Pero mantuvo su distancia, aguardando.

Obedecería a su compañero. Él era capaz de manejar a ese grupo por su cuenta.

Los pequeños gritos se apagaron, mientras las gotas rojas rociaban los arboles. Ese claro apenas se veía perturbado nunca, aunque ahora los pasos brutos de las botas del enemigo manchaban lo sagrado.

Erik atrapó al líder. Olía desagradable, incluso Charles podía sentirlo desde la distancia. Miedo, ira, humanidad. Mierda.

El lobo interno de Charles, chilló.

Un chillido agudo, suplicante. En respuesta, Erik se irguió tomando al cazador por la espalda. Lo cubrió con sus brazos, venas sobresaliendo y apretó sus costillas hasta quebrarlas. Luego lo arrojó al suelo, piedras filosas y ramas se pegaron a su insoportable sudor.

Entonces Erik se impuso sobre él, sus garras arrancando la piel. Lo degolló. Fue una herida profunda, goteó impregnando el aire de hierro.

Finalmente, Charles se puso en pie. Sus rodillas rojas, su mejilla derecha magullada por un golpe. Se sostuvo contra el pino, de donde no se había movido en lo que parecían horas. Gimió con un ligero sollozo, hasta que su compañero dejó de mirar alrededor.

Erik corrió hacia él.

— _Liebe,_ _mein_ _leben_... —Su pecho estaba caliente, por la sangre y la adrenalina.— _Gott_ _,_ _vergib_ _mir_... Perdóname.

Sin embargo Charles sabía, que no había nada que perdonar. Sólo una estúpida discusión, sobre comida para la cena y Charles paseando sin compañía por el lado alejado del bosque.

Incluso Erik, con su sobreprotección, jamás imaginó que los cazadores siguieran a su compañero y lo atacaran. No en estos tiempos, no con acuerdos firmados.

Charles no quiere pensar en que seria de él, si no hubiera entrado en celo.

Su aroma, así como su lazo recibía la energía de su compañero. Erik nunca le hubiera encontrado tan rápido, si no lo sintiera de esa forma.

—Erik, por favor.

Charles se aferró a esos hombros desnudos, el sudor olía al lobo. Bosque, acero, menta. Se apretó hasta besar el cuello, donde la barba necesitaba afeitarse, y dejó que quemara su boca. Su mente era una nebulosa de deseo.

Su celo, estaba alcanzado la cima.

—Tranquilo mi vida. Vamos a casa, prometo cuidarte muy bien. Te haré sentir muy bien, _schatz_.

Charles gimoteó, siendo levantando por los muslos, hasta descansar contra su compañero. Siguió besando cerca de la marca que los unía, besos tiernos, húmedos. Enterró la nariz allí, captando las feromonas de Erik.

_Oh._

La humedad se escurrió por su cuerpo, Erik gruñó apretándolo. Charles solo pudo refregarse, mientras su erección se volvía dolorosa.

La fuerza poderosa del cuerpo de Erik, creaba fantasías en Charles. Su compañero siempre había mantenido sus ejercicios, como una rutina prioritaria, desde que su propio clan fue eliminado. Erik detrás de las capas de hombre lobo feroz, mantenía sus miedos constantes a raya.

No volvería a ser débil o inútil.

Aún en la bruma, Charles podía saber que el lobo bajo la piel que rodeaba, estaba frenético por su pareja. Necesitaba tanto como él, asegurarse que estaba ileso y a salvo.

—Lo haces tan bien, Erik. Siempre cuidando de mi, protegiéndome. Tan fuerte y bueno, sólo por mi, cariño.

Quizás no era suficiente para el desorden interior del mayor, pero al menos la respiración bajó su agitación, y sus manos dejaron de tratar de abarcar toda su espalda. En pocos minutos, pudieron percibir el aroma a casa.

La cabaña permanecía con la puerta principal abierta. Cortinas suaves, enmarcaban una vista hacía un acogedor hogar. Su tamaño era el necesario, para mantenerlos felices y la resistencia de la madera de roble, bastaba para pasar largas temporadas del invierno sin salir de casa.

Con cuidado, Erik ingresó por la puerta de la cocina. Mantuvo en equilibrio a su compañero con una mano, mientras se aseguraba de encender la alarma de la casa, con la otra.

Podrían estar tranquilos, sólo si se establecían las medidas necesarias.

Erik tenía los niveles de estrés demasiado altos, aún con la ira a fuego lento por casi haber perdido a su pareja. Si iban a enfrentar un celo, debía serenar su mente primero.

No lastimaría a Charles, nunca.

— _Liebe_ , voy a dejarte en la cama. ¿Me entiendes, cachorro? Tomaré un baño y luego te cuidaré.

Charles gimoteó en desacuerdo. Su lobo no soportaba la idea de no ver a Erik, incluso por pocos minutos.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Sin más excusas, Erik llevó a su pareja al cuarto de baño. Procuró mantener sus manos quietas, pero Charles se desvistió con él, dejando claro que tomaría su papel enserio.

El cuerpo de Charles estaba sudando, rojizo en su cuello y sus mejillas, mientras el agua tibia llenaba la bañera. Erik, se limitó a acariciarlo abrazando su figura. Todavía percibía en un remolino, al notar las pocas marcas de lucha en él.

Deseaba arrancarle las manos a los bastardos, aún cuando estuvieran siendo comida de gusanos.

Su lobo seguía furioso por el ataque. Pero cuando Charles, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción, se sorprendió de dejarse guiar con sumisión.

El agua tibia picó en sus nudillos, pero su pareja se encargó de suavizar la tarea de limpiarlo. Charles se sentó justo en el espacio entre sus muslos, deslizando sus manos por los brazos que lo rodeaban y procediendo al baño.

Durante ese tiempo, Erik cerró los ojos a la sangre que comenzó a teñir la bañera. Su lobo de a poco se calmó, ante el toque amoroso de su pareja, quien se movía para reajustar su postura, y seguía oliendo a cítricos.

—Erik...

Su pequeño amor, arrodillado, tomó su rostro con cuidado, limpiando con una esponja sus mejillas. Erik sintió su cuerpo calentarse, tanto por el amable corazón como por la vista de su Charles, humedecido y sonrojado. Su erección bonita, soportando la tarea.

Era un trabajo de control, que Charles llevaba sin gimotear. Erik sintió florecer el orgullo de ser su compañero. Una pequeña parte siempre se preguntaría, cómo era digno de él.

Enjuagando, llenando de nuevo la bañera, Erik fue consciente cada vez más de lo caliente de su piel. De los muslos tersos, de la boca que mordía sus bordes, absorto en la tarea de limpiar a su pareja.

Era tan hermoso.

Necesitaba recompensarlo. Mimarlo. Erik pensó con certeza, que no haría esperar más a Charles. Antes de que frotara la esponja, de nuevo sobre su pecho, alzó su barbilla y besó su boca lentamente. Tragándose el largo gemido, al obtener al fin contacto deseado, y recibiendo la verdadera fuerza del celo.

Charles siempre fue acaparador. Y Erik era demasiado cálido, grande y suyo para negar su naturaleza.

No importó el desastre en los azulejos, mientras el agua se derramaba por los bordes. Charles sólo buscaba más fricción a su dolorosa erección, más toques y besos feroces.

Acabaron por necesitar más espacio, que el que ofrecía su baño. Erik tomó a Charles por la cintura, alzándolo hasta lograr que se pegara a su cuerpo. Sin tropezar, guiando el camino, lo recostó en la cama y pensó que tenían sábanas de repuesto, ante el inminente desastre.

Fue un juego de arranques y paradas, que llevaron a Charles al borde, mientras los mechones oscuros goteaban sobre la cama. Erik le devoró con adoración, amando sacar cada sonido con su boca. Era escurridizo y pedía por su unión.

Erik se encargó de dejarlo estirado, casi suplicante con sus dedos y lengua, antes de hundirse en él. Sabia a caramelos de limón, a lujuria, a hogar.

A Charles.

Siempre Charles.

Su lobo gruñó tomando a su compañero, dando profundas estocadas que provocaban llamados quebrados. Sus manos entrelazadas, mientras mordía la marca que los unía.

Charles gritó, mientras el nudo lo llenaba hasta lograr sumergirlo en un segundo orgasmo, casi al instante de vaciarse por primera vez. Erik no dejó de lamer su piel, quemando con su barba su cuello. Sus dedos dejando moretones en la cadera.

—Estás a salvo, _kleine_ _liebe._ Te lo prometo.

Y Charles besó a Erik, haciendo otra promesa a su vez.

El próximo encuentro, no dejaría que se acercaran. Nadie volvería a tratar de amenazar su hogar, a _su_ Erik.

Él también lo protegería, con todo lo que tuviera.

**[Fin]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Si google no me ha engañado:   
> liebe = amor  
> Mein leben= mi vida  
> Gott, vergib mir= Dios, perdóname  
> Schatz= dulzura  
> Kleine= pequeño
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	6. Día 11: En el amor y en la guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Día 11 Vouyerismo/ horda zombie. Contenido +18 años ;)

**"En el amor y la guerra"**

Hay situaciones inoportunas. Erik las ha vivido en carne propia. Como esa vez en que no podía detener su risa, en medio del discurso solemne de su maestra en memoria de la mascota del grado. El señor bigotes, pasaba a mejor vida luego de escapar hacia los reinos de la cocina y toparse con la perpetua sentencia de la cocinera que seguía alegando, que lució como una rata común y corriente. Erik fue reprendido. Pero continuó riéndose.

No le causó risa, cuando su rostro se prendió en rojo con solo quince años, y la camarera con la que tropezó, rompió los platos y manchó sus pantalones de licuado de frutilla. Ir a casa en ese estado fue su camino de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, lo inoportuno de una erección era nuevo en su lista de penas.

Aunque siendo honestos, cualquiera tendría un subidón, con sólo ver los muslos tersos de Charles Xavier, mientras se desvestía apresuradamente. Luego los jeans oscuros, cubrieron la visión. Eso, y dos glocks 19, cargadas a sus piernas.

Un terrible momento. Pero no había ya, momentos oportunos.

Desde que el mundo se terminó, con zombies poblando las ciudades. Las capitales devastadas, los gobiernos caídos y los sobrevivientes, arrojados a una cacería eterna contra los muertos.

Erik pensó a menudo, que Dios se había hartado de todo y ahora los convirtió en el reality show del universo.

Como sea, las reglas sobre lo oportuno y lo que no, estaban a millas de distancia. Quizás desintegradas por el sol. Por lo que Erik decidió que, si morir en los dientes podridos de desconocidos era su fin, bien podría tener al menos un orgasmo antes de morir.

[***]

Charles estaba frenético. La última transmisión por radio, notificó que un grupo de más de treinta infectados, se dirigía a su localización. El tal Logan, que los contactó, decía tener un refugio a ochenta kilómetros de allí.

Si pudieran salir de la ciudad y encontrar más combustible, sería un milagro. Y si lograba, que su compañero de viaje, mermara con sus estrategias de rodear zonas y usar rutas alternas, quizás llegaría a tiempo.

Erik no fue su primera opción en un apocalipsis zombie.

Fue su vecino de arriba, con carácter sombrío y palabras secas. Apenas se conocían por las reuniones en el edificio, y porque Erik salía a trabajar temprano con sus manos llenas de planos, y le daba un saludo por educación.

Pero estaban allí, en el momento oportuno, en el lobby del edificio revisando sus correos respectivos, cuando entraron personas gritando sobre los ataques.

Hubo sangre por doquier, y Charles perdió las cuentas a pagar.

Luego por razones que aún no comprendía, Erik y Charles se toparon en las escaleras de emergencia, bolsos y determinación para salir con vida. Que la camioneta de Erik, fuera a todo terreno, quizás también fue una motivación.

Ahora, tres semanas desde el estallido y en un estado vecino, peleaban para llegar a la costa oeste. Erik iba con su familia, Charles se reuniría con su hermana para volar a Canadá.

Era el plan.

Si lograba mover a Erik, antes de que los invadieran

_¿Dónde diablos-?_

Charles sólo había dejado la casa actual, para ir por algunas provisiones a la tienda de enfrente. Y en el proceso, tocar material toxico de los muertos no era buena idea.

Amaba sus pantalones, pero sería mejor quemarlos antes de correr riesgos.

Tomó el repuesto de su mochila. Y siguió mascullando sobre estúpidos hombres con cara de piedra, que no aparecían por ningún lado. Charles se calzó las pistolas, la mochila y luego requiso la casa, en busca de Erik Lehnsherr.

Joder, que él tenía las llaves.

Sin tratar de ser sutil, subió las escaleras de la casa. Había ropa de niños, juguetes y algunas manchas oscuras. Los antiguos dueños aparentemente, salieron en la primera ola, lo que explicó que todavía hubiera latas de conserva en la alacena.

Estaba por alzar su voz, cuando un quejido roto llenó el silencio. Charles desenfundó la glock, y apuntó con firmeza. Quien diría que las malditas enseñanzas de su padrastro, obtendrían sus frutos. El bastardo debía estar riendo en el infierno.

Con un cuidado, se movió empujando las puertas del pasillo... hasta que el ruido se hizo más claro.

Y Charles iba a descargar toda la pistola, en el maldito pervertido de Erik.

La sangre hirvió y dejó de ser civilizado, cuando captó el gemido bajo y duro de Lehnsherr. Qué se jodie- ¡No literal, maldita sea!

Qué se pudra.

—¡Sal del maldito baño, Erik! ¡Y súbete los jodidos pantalones, tenemos un-!

Una tabla crujiente, heló la sangre de Charles.

_Oh mierda-_

Una niña pequeña estaba de pie, junto a las escaleras. Su uniforme de niña exploradora, cubierto de sangre que aún goteaba en el suelo.

Su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados, y torció la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Incluso su cabello, seguía peinado en dos coletas.

Charles no se atrevió a respirar.

Había un límite. Un límite que le impedía poner una bala en medio de esa criatura. Era una niña. _Aún_.

Un tenso momento siguió, mientras la infectada seguía observándolo. Sus ojos sin párpado, demasiados oscuros ahora, captaban cada detalle. Charles aún sentía el sudor de su palma en la puerta. Y por eso, envió un toque pequeño, casi imperceptible a través de ella.

Por lo que se oía, incluso Erik se detuvo. Lo que ni siquiera quería, comenzar a imaginar.

La niña avanzó alzando su cuello herido. Líneas verdosas, como raíces mostraban la infección que corría en sus venas.

Charles inspiró.

Luego se abalanzó sobre el picaporte, rogando a Dios que estuviera sin seguro.

Los pasos sobre la madera rugieron, con la horrible voz de la niña atravesando el pasillo.

Una mano, lo jaló de la muñeca. Y antes de que pudiera disparar, se encontró escapando por la rendija entre el marco y la puerta, mientras el aire se cerraba a milímetros de su mejilla.

Estaba contra los azulejos, dentro del baño y Erik mantuvo con su hombro la puerta, ante el enviste brutal de la niña. La madera se astilló, pero no cedió.

Charles apenas recuperó el aliento, con la glock temblorosa en su mano, cuando notó la situación.

—Diez minutos, me voy por diez minutos y ya logras que te maten.

Nadie podía reclamar nada, con la polla fuera de los pantalones. Nadie.  
¡Ni siquiera Erik! ¡Y no importaba que tuviera de que jactarse, por todos los cielos, no era el momento!

—Oh, claro. Porque seguramente, dejar tu puesto para jalártela, es una causa de muerte muy honorable.

Maldita sea la hora.

Erik estaba rojo. Con la polla afuera. Con una niña zombie tratando de forzar la puerta. Esperando una horda en minutos.

Y Charles no quería creer, que estuviera teniendo una susurrante idea, en ese momento.

_¿Por qué el mundo no pudo simplemente, estallar en pedazos?_

[***]

Bueno. Eso no era para _nada_ incómodo.

En algún momento de su vida, hubiera conseguido que su ligue ocasional, le diera una buena mamada de rodillas. O conseguir llegar a su departamento, y disfrutar la noche.

Charles no era un ligue. Y definitivamente, si salían vivos, le vaciaría todo el cargador.

Su maldita cara, parecía a punto de prenderse fuego. Y Erik, no estaba en condiciones de seguir teniéndolo tan cerca, mientras seguía duro como el hierro, y un jodido infectado trataba de tirar la puerta abajo.

Como lo veía, no estaba con la mente enfocada. Y para llegar a eso, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema. Prefería las municiones, a mordiscos. Charles era educado, para ejecutarlo lejos de hordas zombies.

—¡Ni siquiera muevas tus sucias manos, Erik! ¡Lo juro por Dios, te masturbas aquí y te doy un tiro en las pelotas!

Habría que ver como se le transformó el rostro de profesor inglés, en esa cosa furiosa, llena de pecas y ojos que prometían infiernos eternos. Joder. Erik era un cretino.

Estaba más duro.

—Si me dieras una mano, quizás-

—Te daré una mano, para retorcerte el cuello. Cierra la boca y tus malditos pantalones. Un grupo llegará pronto—Y como si hubiera una resolución de acero, quitó el seguro del arma— Cuando deje de darse topes, abres la puerta. Le daré en la pierna y saltaremos desde la habitación del niño.

No era un buen plan. No era seguro.  
Y como la mierda, Erik sólo asintió, porque Charles Xavier tomando el control era una visión.

Su inconveniente quedó en segundo plano. Al menos, el cierre de la cremallera lo pensó así. Su lado de sobreviviente, tomó el control

— ¿Estás listo, Charles?

Y la mirada que encontró, sólo hizo todo más sencillo.

Antes de que el siguiente golpe se produjera, Erik abrió la puerta, dándole el espacio para que el tiro resultara efectivo. De inmediato corrieron por el pasillo.

Charles era un excelente tirador. La única sorpresa fue la pequeña figura tiraba, sangrando que trataba de tomar sus tobillos. Dios. Era una niña. Lo fue.

Sus pasos retumbaron, hasta la habitación del niño, donde la ventana daba al jardín trasero. Erik, fue rápido al dar un vistazo general y luego hacer las señas, para que Charles vaya primero. Con el rifle al hombro, mientras admiraba como esos poderosos muslos, se pasaban del otro lado, con flexibilidad... tuvo una epifanía.

Joder.

Tendría serios problemas, hasta Los Ángeles.

Una vez en el jardín, Erik le siguió cruzando la ventana.

Fue cuando, un grupo de cinco apareció por el pasillo interno de la primera planta. Tres infectados, notaron a Erik en el alféizar de la ventana.

Si se soltaba, caería ocho metros. Y no tenían margen, para cargar con torceduras y mucho menos, quebrados. Erik consideró que mover su mano, en busca del cuchillo era inútil.

Estaban sobre él, lanzando zarpazos, cuando el disparo limpio, atravesó la frente del más cercano. El ruido, hizo que un viejo al que le faltaba la mitad del cráneo, gruñera llamando a los otros. O al menos lo intento, porque lo siguiente fue una lluvia de asqueroso liquido oscuro sobre Erik.

Dos disparos luego, con los brazos cubiertos de sangre, Erik bajó. Y apenas podía creerlo. Su excitación sólo aumentaba, mientras el ridículo de Xavier vaciaba su cartucho, en los otros dos que asomaban por la cocina. Sus ojos brillando, ante cada objetivo.

No era justo.

—Ni cinco minutos, y ya casi haces que te maten.

Charles le dio una sonrisa burlona, antes de moverse para tomar los bolsos de la cocina, la puerta abierta y sin rastros de invasores.

Él solo lo siguió para quitarse con los trapos de la cocina los restos, mientras apretaba los dientes.

Luego se apresuraron a ir por la camioneta, mientras oían los quejidos de los infectados, y la tarde caía. Erik condujo, contra todos sus principios por la autopista general, para ahorrar tiempo. Más le valía a Logan, tener un bunker que justifique la estupidez.

En el asiento del copiloto, Charles continuaba repasando mapas, buscando más frecuencias, sin perder ese ceño profundo en su frente.

Sus pantalones todavía no olvidaban lo caliente que se veía.

Y mierda, aún quedaban dos horas por delante. Quizás pueda ocultar su erección.

O Charles arrojara su cuerpo de la camioneta en movimiento, sin pestañear.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

Ah. Quien sabía. Quizás no sea un ligue, quizás sea más.

— ¿Tienes alma caritativa, Charles? Porque verdad, tengo esta situación que requiere de tus habilidades.

O quizás, con suerte, ningún zombie a la redonda, escuche las maldiciones y el golpe que Charles Xavier le proporcionó, al pervertido de Erik Lehnsherr.

Quedaba un largo camino por delante.

**[Fin...?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este Erik y Charles, van a tener un largo camino por delante... Espero que les guste :D  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	7. Día 13: Fricción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Día 13 Hierofilia /exorcismo. Contenido +18 años ;)
> 
> *Hierofilia: refiere a que la única manera de obtener placer es a través de objetos sagrados o religiosos, en este caso... un objeto particularmente sagrado ;)

**Fricción**

— _¡Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus, omnis-!_

—¡Qué ya te calles! ¡Qué me da jaqueca!

—¡Trato de exorcizarte, muestra algo de respeto!

—¡Habló el burro de orejas! ¿Quién irrumpió en la casa del Señor, con armas?

—¡Eres un demonio!

—¿Y eso justifica, tu falta de educación? Lucifer, tenga piedad. La humanidad está perdida.

Erik tuvo que bajar la estrella de bronce, para poder contener el impulso de dejar el ritual y no clavarle la pieza, en la puta cabeza.

—¡No perteneces aquí, tomaste a ese pobre hombre inocente!

—Oh, callase _Santo Terminator_. El niño de este cuerpo, sólo quería dinero fácil. No es mi culpa que se metiera con la mafia de Hell's Kitcken, y me dejara usar su cuerpo. Todo fue voluntario.

—¡Y qué se supone que haces aquí, de todos los lugares!

—Trabajo. Para que sepas, sigo teniendo ordenes de mi señor todo tenebroso. Es el mejor lugar, para susurrar.

Erik sin poder creérselo, volvió a mirar la hilera de bancos, las columnas grabadas y el sagrado altar a su espalda, que iluminaba con velas amarillentas la penumbra de la iglesia. Maldita sea, Emma no sabía nada de demonología.

¡El sujeto estaba sobre suelo santo, y ni siquiera parecía querer combustionar!

—Venga, puedes buscar peces más gordos por otro lado. Sé de un imbécil que empuja gente en el subterráneo, y ni siquiera es de mi especie.

Erik, por cansancio deja la estrella y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué tipo de situación, era esta? ¿Es que incluso ya no se mantenían los códigos infernales?

—Te quiero lejos de aquí, ahora.

—Y yo te quiero chupar, pero no todo lo que deseamos se cumple.

Con todo el descaro, le regaló un guiñó antes de desaparecer.

Erik no supo si estaba aliviado de no tener que forzar un exorcismo, o de no dar explicaciones al creciente interés por esos labios rojizos.

🍭🍭🍭

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, Erik.

—Para ti, soy el rabino Lehnsherr. Y el que tiene que dejar esta tierra, eres tú.

—Me hieres. Me ofendes. Pero no me importa, siempre es un placer verte.

Erik ignoró la lengua que se relamió, pasando por su lado para verificar que el cuerpo con el cráneo estallado en la acera, no volviera a levantarse. Había algunos reportes de posesiones, que se salían de la tradición.

El irritante chico, era una prueba.

—Mira que suicidarse tirándose del techo de un Walt-Mart... y yo que pensaba, que la humanidad no tenía clase, pero esto es demasiado.

—Cierra la boca.

Erik extendió una bendición, agua bendita y un pequeño hechizo para evitar que cualquier ente, quiera el cuerpo. El pobre infeliz, aún tenía la chaqueta azul del trabajo.

Tendría que dar aviso a Murdock, Barnes y Frost. Era el quinto cuerpo en aparecer en la semana, y el segundo que lograba proteger.

Necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Oh. Estás mirándome como si supiera algo, cariño.

—Sin juegos, demonio ¿Qué carajos sabes?

El hombre joven, ojos azules pálidos. Demasiado claros, como su piel. Siempre vestía ese ridículo y ajustado top oscuro, con transparencias en su clavícula, y pantalones de cuero. Su cabello era un caos suave y ni siquiera debía pensar, en esos términos de un ser poseído.

—Pero pensé que te gustaban los juegos, Erik. Y estos pantalones.

El bastardo sonrió con labios rojos, apoyando su figura contra el capó del Mustang negro de Erik. La luz escasa del alumbrado público, era oportuna.

—Sal de mi cabeza, ahora.

—No eres divertido... pero puede arreglarse. —Se río entre dientes, mientras se sentaba sobre el auto, con la mayor osadía—Este niño, no usaba su cuerpo más que para sembrar codicia... quizás Rabino, puedas ayudarme a darle un mejor uso.

Cristo. Erik se erizó ante las piernas sugerentes que se abrieron, y la lengua que asomó. Su erección volvió a la vida, mientras seguía sosteniendo una biblia hebrea en la mano.

Necesitaba resistir.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, demo-

—Charles.

Su voz fue un susurro encendido. Erik ignoró el impulso, rodeando el frente de su auto. Abrió la puerta trasera, sosteniéndola con la mayor frialdad para el demonio.

—Sube.

Si nadie sabe qué pasa, al menos tendrá la precaución de tomar un prisionero con los conocimientos básicos. Quien sabe que mierda dice Frost de nuevo, y si no acaba en una trampa.

—Tan serio—Se deslizó por el capó, y rodó los ojos, sin mostrar oposición— No esperes mucha ayuda, Erik. Me gusta verte perder los estribos.

Se paró a sólo centímetros, dejando que el perfume de cigarros y flores, inundara su espacio. Luego entró sin resistencia.

Erik estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando las manos con uñas negras, le jalaron.

Y ese fue el fin.

Porque las trabas de seguridad se activaron, al igual que la radio vieja. La biblia cayó en la alfombra sucia del interior, y Erik entre piernas largas que no le dejaron ir.

Maldito sea.

—Pero, si eres un chico malo, muy malo para mí... quizás puedo ayudarte, Erik.

Una lengua cálida, recorrió su mejilla hasta morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Erik sintió que sus pulmones pesaban, sus manos paralizadas sosteniendo el peso, justo al borde del asiento.

—Venga, sé que quieres esto. Sé que piensas en ello en la ducha... —Las piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Erik, aún el arma en su pantalón— ¿Quieres saber mis fantasías? Nunca me he corrido con un rabino, menos con uno tan caliente como tú. Erik, oh cariño... eres el pecado mismo.

Era casi ridículo, el intento de resistir que trataba de sostener. Erik ni siquiera notaba, como se frotaba contra la erección del otro cuerpo. Ni de como seguía dejando que Charles, tuviera acceso a su cuello.

Esto era un camino sin retorno.

Erik nunca fue muy ortodoxo de todas formas.

Besó la maldita boca como si fuera a morir. No se contuvo, al usar los dientes y empujar su lengua hasta oírlo gemir, casi ahogado por la presión.

_Sabía a gloria._

Y fue cuando el parabrisas se quebró.

—¡Oh me estás jodiendo!

El empleado del Walt-Mart, estaba sobre el capó. Golpeando hasta astillar el cristal, mientras la mitad de su cerebro caía sobre la cintura del auto.

Eso iba a costar caro en el taller de Rogers, maldita sea.

Olvidando, cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre el idiota que estaba maldiciendo, debajo de sí, Erik desenredó sus manos y buscó la pistola. Aún podía usar el juramento, si alguna bala bendita lo alcanzaba. Herirlo, era una mejor opción ante el fracaso de los hechizos básicos.

—¡Puedes decirlo fuera del auto!

Sin previo aviso recibió una patada, con la que su espalda se incrustó en la manija de la puerta y contempló el rostro enojado, de Charles. Era una visión extraña, con el top subido y los pantalones tensos, sus ojos destellando entre el negro y el azul.

Erik salió de su trance cuando el parabrisas se rompió y la voz retumbante del empleado, susurro en lengua antigua un saludo.

_Un saludo, al bastardo de Lucifer._

Dos balas de oro benditas, acabaron con su discurso, mientras la piel humeaba y caía.

Erik sintió que su mano hormigueaba, sus rodillas temblaban, y finalmente cayó de la puerta al asfalto. En el interior del auto, la figura de Charles apenas visible. Parecieron horas, antes de que alguno se recuperara de las revelaciones y hablara.

Por supuesto que Lehnsherr, necesitaba comenzar por la pieza inicial.

—¿Quién eres?

Una carcajada filosa, atravesó el aire y las piernas torneadas asomaron por el borde del asiento. Erik no se atrevía a ponerse de pie, inseguro si había recuperado el control de sus extremidades. El arma en su mano, aún ardía.

Él ni siquiera pudo detenerse. _No podía_.

— Pensé que nos divertíamos, Rabino ¿No fue, así? Me gustó su ansia en el beso —Había algo en su voz, grave oculto y frío. Como una cadena pesada alrededor de su garganta — Pero ahora realmente, he perdido el humor.

Charles, ojos azules eléctricos y boca recta, se acomodó correctamente en el asiento trasero, dejando que las luces fluorescentes enmarcaran su perfil. Su barbilla altiva, pálida y esa imperceptible lágrima, corriendo por su pómulo antes de evaporarse.

—¿Todavía quieres mi ayuda, Lehnsherr?

Supo que era una oferta única. Sin juegos, sin entrelineas. Fuera de las reglas de los cazadores y protectores, sin pactos en encrucijadas.

Charles estaba tan desesperado por ayuda, como Erik. Ninguno lo diría en voz alta, pero los indicios de que se acercaba algo realmente malo, estaban mordiéndoles el trasero.

Con movimientos lentos, Erik recuperó su altura. Sus pantalones sucios por la caída, mientras acomodaba la _kipá_ con los dedos. Puso el seguro a la pistola, antes de revisar el daño que el maldito poseído ocasionó, y empujó al desgraciado, por un lado.

—Estás pagando el arreglo del coche— Murmuró mientras miraba a través del parabrisas, al asiento trasero.

Una sonrisa pequeña, casi humana, asintió en respuesta. 

🍭🎃🍭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Si, el objeto es en si mismo nuestro pobrecito rabino. Cosificado por la trama.  
> ¿Qué fue eso? Bueno, Erik es judío y me parecía ilógico cambiar su religión, incluso en medio de un exorcismo. Así que, tomé el ritual de Supernatural (¿Quien entendió la referencia?) Y haciendo aclaraciones, la Kipá es el gorrito pequeño, que usan los practicantes del judaísmo para cubrir la coronilla de su cabeza. La biblia hebrea, se conoce como Tanaj (dividida en tres partes, y que no es lo mismo que el antiguo testamento) Y... eso es todo(?)
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Particularmente, me gustó escribir a nuestro demonio Charles. Siempre tan amoroso. Y con sus terribles poderes mentales, diva.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por continuar aquí, dándome ánimos. ¡Los adoro, bellezas! 
> 
> <3


End file.
